


Busted

by Katieykat513



Series: Smutember 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Caught in the Act, Day 16, F/M, Facial, Post Reveal, Secret Relationship, Smut, blowjob, smutember, smutember2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Adrien and Marinette sneak off for some alone time at a monthly sleepover. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Smutember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had this one finished for a few months. Enjoy the little bit of smut, sinners.

Marinette lay on the other half of the sectional couch that adorned the apartment she shared with Alya. It was the end of the night of their monthly group hangout. Going to university was tough, so they made sure to take a break once a month to catch up with each other.

Alya and Nino laid curled together on the other section of the couch, fast asleep and snoring a little. However, that was not the reason Marinette was having difficulty falling asleep. For on the ground laying next to Marinette’s part of the couch was the fourth member of their group. Adrien, who was supposed to be asleep, reached his hand up under Marinette’s blanket and snuck his hand towards her inner thigh. 

“Stop it.” Marinette quietly hissed, trying to bat his hand away, “Alya and Nino are right there!”

“And they are asleep,” he whispered back. He sat up, pulled his body closer to Marinette as his hand found her thighs. She clasped them together, trying to keep him away from her sensitive bits. “Come on, they won’t know. We’ll just be super quiet.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, even though he would not be able to see her in the dark, and contemplated; which proved to be increasingly difficult due to the hot blonde man trying to make his way between her legs. 

“Fine,” she surrendered, “but we are going to my room, and then we are coming back out here to sleep. Not going to ruin two years of secrets in one night because someone is a tom cat who can’t keep his claws to himself.”

She felt his smile as he rubbed his face into her thigh, nipping every so often. 

“Don’t you know?” He licked the top of her thigh. “Cats like to  _ eat _ bugs.”

“Uhg. Go.”

He stood up, offered his hand to Marinette, and led her around the couch; his enhanced night vision making it easier for him to navigate. He led her down the hallway until he got to her bedroom. He barely passed the threshold when she turned him around and ferociously attacked his lips. She smacked the door with her foot, threw her arms around his neck and used all of her weight to push him backwards, across her small room, towards her bed. Adrien’s knees hit the back of the bed and fell backwards as Marinette fell on top of him. 

Neither noticed that the door had not shut all the way. 

“You know, this would be easier if both of us could see.” Adrien laughed against her lips.

“Mmm. But where’s the fun in that.” She sat up, grinding down on his erection.

Adrien moaned as he dug his fingers into the flesh of her thighs. His hands wandered up her short sleep shorts to both fondle her and stabilize her movements, pressing her harder to his cock.

“Such a tease, Princess.” 

Marinette booped his nose and slid off of him. She grabbed Adrien’s hands and helped him sit up as she reached over to turn her bedside lamp on. She reached into the waistband of Adrien’s sleep pants and pulled them down to his ankles. His erection popping free immediately, since he decided to forgo underwear. 

“Ooo. No boxers today, huh? Did you think you were going to get lucky or something?” Marinette questioned teasingly.

“With you? Always lucky.” He cheekily answered. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and lowered her mouth onto Adrien’s hardened cock. He moaned in pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down, moaning as the head of Adrien’s cock repeatedly hit the back of her throat, completely ignorant as to what was happening in the other room.

____________

Alya was not sure what had woke her. It was still dark and all seemed quiet in the apartment. Nino laid behind her, snoring slightly, his arm draped over her middle and tucked in the waistband of her pants. She felt a pressure on her bladder and thought that it must have been her need to pee that woke her. 

She untangled herself from her boyfriend, who barely stirred, and grabbed her glasses off of the coffee table. She stood and grabbed her phone to use as light. She pressed the button to light the background and aimed it towards the floor, expecting to see Adrien there, except Adrien was not where he was supposed to be. She aimed the phone up to the couch and noticed it was empty as well. 

_ Odd.  _ She thought. They were both asleep before Nino and herself, and they usually slept in every time they had one of their monthly sleepovers.

She walked toward the bathroom and noticed the light coming from the cracked door that led to Marinette’s room. In her half asleep state she thought she heard voices, thinking that the two missing friends must be inside, and approached the door. 

Without knocking, she placed her hand on the door and opened.

She was not at all prepared for the sight that greeted her. There on Marinette’s bed was Adrien, his pants pulled down to his ankles, head thrown back in ecstasy, with his cock in her best friend’s mouth and a hand tangled in her hair. 

Alya’s mouth hung open in shock as her eyes moved from Adrien to Marinette. There was her best friend; Adrien’s huge cock in her mouth, with one hand holding the hard cock steady as she bobbed her head up and down, while the other hand cupped and massaged Adrien’s balls. 

The two lovers had not heard the door open.

“Mmm. Just like that, Princess. Ahhh. You know exactly how I like it. Keep going. I’m about to cum.” Adrien moaned out, to Alya’s horror. 

Marinette bobbed her head faster and moaned as the hand in her hair tightened, right as the door completed its slow journey to the wall behind it. 

The sound of the door as it met the wall surprised the two lovers.

Marinette looked up fast at the sudden noise. Adrien’s dick made a wet popping sound as it left Marinette’s mouth, leaving a string of drool connecting Marinette’s mouth to the head of Adrien’s cock. But not before Adrien’s orgasm hit. 

“Gaahhhhhh.” Adrien moaned, as he threw his head back. 

Alya watched in horror as Adrien’s initial burst of cum left the tip of his dick and landed all over her best friend’s face and chest. The following spurts, not quite as powerful, landed back down on Adrien’s lap. 

Marinette looked at Alya nervously, licking a small drop of cum dripping down her lip. “Uhh, hi. Alya. Uhh-- what’s up?” She tried to sound innocent but was very hard to do with Adrien’s dick still in one hand as cum dripped down her cheek.

“Alya, it’s-- not what-- it looks like.” Adrien breathed out, trying to calm his racing heart. 

Alya reached out her hand as she blindly searched for the doorknob, unable to look away from the spectacle.

“You know. It’s too late. Or too early, not sure, for this shit.” She gestured in their general direction. “So I am going to pretend I didn’t just see you give my best friend a facial and I am going to go back to bed and we will talk about this in the morning.”

They both nodded their heads and Alya turned to go. She slammed the door behind her, making Adrien and Marinette flinch.

They both looked at each other, only feeling half guilty, “Well, so much for secrets.” Adrien joked. 

Marinette squeezed his softening cock as a warning, “Keep that up and you’ll never get a blowjob ever again, Chaton.”

He groaned and gulped as he answered, “Noted.” 


End file.
